


Baby gone

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Jay finds his baby missing
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Modern Day Lovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnsignAdano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignAdano/gifts).



> as requested. Sorry it's not another Kindergarten thing but same universe hahaha just in the future

Jay Gatsby entered the room and widened his eyes at the vacant portable crib by the bed side.

"Nick! The baby's gone!"

"Jay..."

"Junior is scheduled for feeding right now! We need to find him and make sure he's okay!"

"Jay...."

"Oh my god! What if he's been kidnapped!"

"For Pete's sake, Jay!" Nick groaned, grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder to make him settle down. "you were sick yesterday, and we already turned in ' _Junior_ ' I told you last night. We got an A."

They were the only ones who got the mark too. With Jay's tendency to be so extra, he really did treat a sack of flour as his own kid. At one point, the aspiring writer had to truly and attempt sincere display of coddling with their project too because of the hurt puppy look his boyfriend would give him when he didn't think of 'Junior' as his child too. Nick had taken a lot of videos of it Jay being extra with their 'baby' because it had been hilarious, and it was a last minute plan of his to show it as proxy to Jay's absence. He thought his partner would get a lesser mark for not being present when their 'baby' was given back to their teacher. 

And that plan ended up getting them the highest mark in the class.

"What?" Jay blinked, looking like a kicked puppy all over again. "He's gone? I didn't get to say good bye..."

Nick sighed, dropping his schoolbag to the floor to take Jay into his arms. Sometimes, the blond could be idiotic. But damn him if he wasn't Nick's beloved idiot.


	2. Years after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the words being only about two hundred, I didn't expect much kudos in such a short time. It sparked me to try another chapter for the heck of it.

"Jerry was a sweet child, but little Carol was a delight." Jay prattled, "But little David reminded me of you so much, so silent and more into looking at those picture books. But when that other kid forgot his lunch box at home, and he didn't hesitate to be a friend and share is. So precious. And then there's Cole... Nick, can we just adopt them all?"

Nick sighed in fond exasperation, "Yes, they're all precious, aren't they?" He drawled. "At this rate, we might as well just put up our own orphanage."

"Nick," Jay widened his eyes, gripping on the bed sheets excitedly.

Nick stared back, and flatly responded, "NO."

"But..."

"No," The professional writer reiterated, "Every now and then, your whims end up wonderfully, other times not. _This_ falls under _Not_."

"But why?"

"Well, for one thing, you'd love them too much and might not want them to get adopted," Nick responded promptly, "And for another, you'd spoil them rotten they wouldn't want to get adopted or, at the very least, give the next parents a hard time meeting expectation."

Jay had to concede to that. "I just... I really want to start raising a child with you already."

"I know," Nick responded softly. If they hadn't been together for years, he'd probably have a whiplash by the amount of milliseconds it takes for his husband to switch from being whimsical and somber. As it was, he was used to it at that point. With the few occasions that it does end up surprising still. "Me too. Don't worry, it was our first visit. We'll find one, or two at most."

Jay frowned a bit, "How will we know though?" He asked. 

"We won't know," Nick replied, "We'll feel it."

The older man smiled at his husband fondly, cupping the side of Nick's face. "You always know the right words to use at the right time."

"I should hope so, I get paid for it." Nick joked, before letting Jay pull him into a kiss.


End file.
